


Mein Freund, Mein Lehrer

by limeta



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Summoning, Faust is Mephisto Pheles' Vessel, M/M, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Rituals, This is their meet cute, not yet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Faust summons a demon for research purposes. That demon so happens to be Mephisto Pheles.
Relationships: Faust/Mephistopheles, Faust/Samael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Mein Freund, Mein Lehrer

Solemn and indecent is the monster standing in front of them all. Garbed in purple satin and leather boots of a skinned animal. Whether it be from this world or not lingers in Faust's mind. The alchemist stands firmly while everyone else takes a step back, veiled glances of fear, tremors running through them all. Faust is _mesmerised_.

The priest on duty, a man whom Faust himself has put a lot of work into, shifts urgently and tears open the holy book. Faust grins and enjoys the gracious movements of the being before them. The circle beneath is strong, thinks Faust, you cannot move. Prove me wrong, his eyes dare.

It steps out of it like an unruly child jumps out of a mother's grasp.

That's when the chanting begins. The demon, for what else could this apparition be, hums along. Not one verse deters it as it moves, like a sly panther aiming to slaughter, towards the priest. Blood splatters everywhere. On the curtains, on the walls , in the clothes of holy men, engraved in the fabric just as it scorches human skin. Nobody moves. Nobody can.

Only Faust and the demon are able to. Everyone stands, expressions trapped in time, disgusted, contrived – bloody. The lifeless eyes of the priest stare at Faust, soft psalms left unsaid on his lips.

''You have summoned me for what reason, human?'' There is nothing handsome in the way it smirks, those fangs making him all too aware of his impending demise. He will not be written off as a foolish pagan, dying by his own proud hand. He is a scholar and an alchemist. Better than this. More desperate than this.

''I have read all that is there to read.'' The demon already gives him a peculiar look, catching him in his lie. Wordsmiths and editors. Tap. Tap. Tap. It taps on the wall, smearing his pristine walls with even more blood and demon energy. ''And I want _more_. Knowledge. Wisdom shall come later, but in one's youth knowledge is the most important thing.''

''I could kill you right now.'' It is not threats the demon weaves, but facts which he states in such a common manner his skin prickles in strangeness. A foreign feeling that one might call delight fills him. Perhaps even arousal.

''I will give you my soul if I am satisfied.'' Faust says, no regrets in his movements.

* * *

Afterwards, when everything calms down and he truly realises what he's done – he only nods and says, saccharine determination present, ''What an ostentatious creature.''

* * *

''OH!'' The demon laughs, it is crackly and raspy. Not good. Not kind. He is silly to the thing. Faust's eyes wander over to the creature's curled hands and spot claws flailing about. ''What a man you are, Faust.'' His bones crack under the weight of his name said so nonchalantly by a creature that binds – that kills. ''I will gladly accept your offer. If knowledge is what you seek then allow me to show you the many truths of this world!''

''And yours, I hope.'' Faust catches him and the demon stops, blinks, and **_smiles_** _at him._

''Indeed~''

EINS

ZWEI

DREI

The demon disappears, unfreezing time in return.

The story spreads. Everyone says that the demon appeared briefly only to kill the priest, and then vanished into thin air, engulfed in brazen pink smoke. Not one person believes the latter, but Faust knows to trust his eyes as he has a servant wash the room of the priest's blood and his company's bodily fluids.

''Guten Tag, Herr Faust!''

Faust wakes and instantly flinches away from the nonplussed demon perched on his bed.

''Guten Tag, Dämon.''

It snaps its fingers and Faust is neatly dressed and standing, waiting to face society's scrutiny.

''Shall we?'' The demon even offers up its arm to him as if he is a maiden. Faust takes it. Eager.

''Yes.''


End file.
